


To Become A Shura

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Betrayal, Loyalty, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Orders, Shura Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: After betraying both Owl and The Divine Heir to serve the one man he could not defeat, Wolf is left with an insatiable hunger that mystifies him. However, his new Lord knows exactly what Wolf is feeling and how to aid him.Note: This is an alternate version of the Shura Ending I made up.





	1. Chapter 1

_ 'Shura' - someone who had lost themselves to the thirst for blood and lacks the emotional connection to this world beyond seeking the next person to cut down. _

* * *

The soft creak of old floor boards was the only noise to disrupt the man who meditated on the zabuton in the center of the room. The man paused before he turned in one swift motion, the cold steel of his katana at the intruder’s throat. He took a second and then slowly lowering his sword. “You are late,” he said as he put the weapon away.

“I apologize...my Lord,” came the reply as the man knelt before him.

A grunt was the response as he turned away. The man took his time, going to a nearby table and taking a small gourd from it. His vessel stayed where he was, patient as the man poured himself a cup of sake. He then took a long, slow drink before speaking, “Have you dealt with the old man and the girl?”

“Yes, my Lord. Lord Isshin and Lady Emma are no more,” he informed him.

“Good, and The Divine Heir?”

“Locked away in his room.”

“Good. You have done well, Wolf. Deceiving those around you...giving them false hope that you would protect their precious heir...when in fact, you were serving me all along,” he said in a mocking tone as he moved closer to Wolf who remained knelt on the floor, eyes fixated on the floorboards. The man reached out, catching Wolf’s chin between his fingers and forcing him to look up at him. “It is a shame it cost such a useful shinobi like you his arm…”

“Lord Genichiro…?” said Wolf, an uncertainty in his voice.

Those dark eyes that were like a calm before a storm stared into Wolf’s deep brown ones. “Tell me...how did it feel to have to kill your own father?” inquired Genichiro, and Wolf flinched, averting his gaze. He had slain his father Owl in order to keep Genichiro’s sole dream for conquest alive and to pass his test of loyalty. Wolf swallowed dryly as Genichiro pressed, “Well? How did it feel?”

“I...I felt...nothing at first...and then I felt...hunger once I spilt his blood...I felt the need...the desire for more,” said Wolf quietly. “My Lord...I...was scared of it...scared of the hunger I felt...the hunger I  _ still _ feel.”

Genichiro smiled. “Good...then it appears it  _ has _ happened then…” he said as if in thought.

“My Lord?”

“Do not fret, Wolf. We shall fix that hunger which ails you, for now...all I ask if you sit with me. Your loyalty is to be rewarded, I promise,” said Genichiro as he released Wolf’s chin.

“Yes, my Lord,” said Wolf, bowing his head as Genichiro turned away with a smirk. Yes...tonight he would allow the pup to become a full fledged adult and reap in the rewards he was to be granted. For now, his company was enough till then.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time night had fallen, Wolf’s hunger had grown constant and intense, his body craving something he didn’t understand. Drops of sweat were beaded upon his forehead, and he felt as if he needed something. “My Lord…” said Sekiro, feeling his chest heaving as if struggling for air.

“Do not worry, my Wolf...it is nearly time,” said Genichiro with a smile as they sat in his bedroom. They hadn’t left since Wolf’s arrival early in the evening, and Genichiro had been waiting for the perfect time to show Sekiro exactly what he had become. Genichiro slowly rose from his zabuton, moving to stand before Sekiro. “Wolf...I have a gift for you. Something you will find helpful...something that will help you realize what you have become…”

“My Lord, I do not understand…” said Sekiro, giving him a lost look.

“Please...call me Genichiro. You have served me well, Sekiro. I trust that whatever happens past this point will be for the betterment of this country and those who live here,” said Genichiro with a tone that the shinobi didn’t particularly like.

“Genichiro…” started Sekiro, but the sound of the shōji sliding open made him stop as an old, weak looking man was dragged into the room with two guards. Sekiro froze. “Genichiro?”

His Lord took a step forward, placing a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. “Sekiro, you have done all that I have asked of you. Now as my last order...kill this old man.”

Sekiro was bewildered by his wording, but he would not disobey his Lord now. He swallowed dryly as he turned his full attention to the old man who looked up at him, barely able to lift his head. “P-please...I’ll do anything…” he begged, but Sekiro ignored him.

He had orders to follow...no matter how questionable. He unsheathed his katana, light glinting off the cold steel. For some reason, the moment the blade was free, he felt something within him come alive...he felt excitement, anticipation as he stared down the old man. In one swift thrust, he drove the blade through the man’s chest. He coughed, blood slowly staining his shirt as he stared up at him. The old man’s eyes widened as if seeing something before the light disappeared from the vacant depths of his eyes. 

Sekiro pulled the sword from him, letting the body crumble to the floor. However, Sekiro continued to stare at the blood that slowly pooled beneath the body. He felt that thing inside of him again, the hunger that came the longer he stared at the crimson liquid. He was hungry...hungry for more blood...for more violence. Genichiro smiled behind him, sensing that what was within Wolf had finally awakened and come to fruition. Instead of fearing what the man had become, he had allowed him to embrace it. Now he could only watch as the monster he had unleashed finally came to understand itself.

Sekiro’s eyes darkened as he turned to stare at the two guards. He was quick, moving faster than expected as he decapitated the first in one swift slash before driving the stained weapon into the other’s stomach. The man coughed up more of that sweet liquid he craved to spill. He pulled the sword out before driving it through the poor man’s throat, ending his suffering and once more yanked the blade free. Clapping sounded behind him, and Sekiro turned to stare at his former Lord with dark, desolate eyes. “Well done, Sekiro...or shall I call you a Shura now?” asked Genichiro. “Come...get the weapon you deserve and finish what you have started...begin your reign, my  _ Shura _ ."

Genichiro's hand rested on the hilt of the Black Mortal Blade, ready to fight Wolf and get the fight he had so longed for. He unsheathed the ebony blade, a black aura permeating from it. "What are you waiting for, fight m-" Genichiro cut off in the middle of his shouting, stiffening. 

His eyes dragged downward to the crimson sword that was piercing his chest. Genichiro coughed as Wolf pulled the blade out. His Lord staggered, and Wolf gently caught the back of his neck, before plunging the blade into the man's belly. He choked out in surprise, eyes wide as Sekiro held him, the blade having exited his body. Sekiro said nothing as Genichiro smiled, blood dripping out the corner of his lip. His hand shakily rose, caressing the smaller man's cheek. Their eyes met, a gleam in Genichiro's eyes. "Well done...my Shura…" he praised, a gentleness in his eyes before the life slowly ebbed away and they were dull. 

Sekiro let the man's body drop, sheathing the Mortal Blade before leaning down and prying the Black Mortal Blade from Genichiro's hands. He stared at it before slashing sideways with it, flames rolling and licking at his prosthetic, but not burning him. He was Shura. Consumed by an unquenchable lust for blood and violence. He had lost himself to his desire, following a path stained with death...and in his wake, he would cause the most tragic massacre of the Sengoku era. No one would be spared...not men, women, or children. For a long time after, it was said that a demon lurked the land...


End file.
